The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly relates semiconductor wafers comprising both strained and relaxed silicon and silicon germanium fins, and methods for fabricating the same.
As integrated circuits continue to scale downward in size, the finFET (fin field effect transistor) is becoming an attractive device for use with smaller nodes, e.g., the 22 nm node and beyond. In a finFET, the channel is formed by a semiconductor fin and a gate electrode is located on at least two sides of the fin. Due to the advantageous feature of full depletion in a finFET, the increased number of sides on which the gate electrode controls the channel of the finFET enhances the controllability of the channel in a finFET compared to a planar MOSFET. The improved control of the channel allows smaller device dimensions with less short channel effects as well as larger electrical current that can be switched at high speeds. A finFET device generally has faster switching times, equivalent or higher current density, and much improved short channel control than planar CMOS technology utilizing similar critical dimensions. However, one main detractor for realizing such finFET device technology is the ineffectiveness of conventional stress elements that are applied to such devices.